Dragon Ball WC:Avengers, Justice Leauge, Z-Fighters Crossover
by broyles152
Summary: Babidi has returned from hell with a new secret weapon and a deadly plan that puts 3 universes in danger. Z-Fighters/Avengers/Justice Leauge Crossover


**THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE YOU READ!**

 **THIS IS BASED OFF OF THE DRAGON BALL GT TIMELINE. THERE ARE A FEW CHANGES IN ORDER TO FIT THE CROSSOVER'S NEEDS! HERE THEY ARE:**

 **-WHEN SHENRON ARRIVES AFTER THE DEFEAT OF OMEGA SHENRON GOKU DOES NOT ABSORB THE DRAGON BALLS. THEY ARE REDISTRIBUTED ALL OVER THE PLANET. SHENRON THEN TELLS THE Z-FIGHTERS NOT TO TAKE THE DRAGON BALL'S POWERS FORGRANTED AND THAT THE WORLD IS AT PEACE NOW.**

 **-PICCOLO IS RESSURECTED ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE WORLD'S POPULATION AS GOKU MAKES HIS "FINAL" WISH.**

 **-SHENRON TELLS GOKU THAT IT IS HIS DUTY TO LOOK OVER EARTH AND RETURN IF THINGS GET TOTALLY OUT OF HAND. WHEN SHENRON ASKS GOKU WHERE HE WOULD LIKE TO GO IN ORDER TO BEGIN, HE QUICKLY ASKS FOR KING KAI AND HIS PLANET TO BE RETURNED.**

 **-THE FINAL CHANGE TO THE TIMELINE IS AFTER GOKU DEFEATS FRIEZA AND CELL IN HELL. THEY ARE LEFT FROZEN AND GOKU DOES NOT ACCIDENTALLY SHATTER THEM.**

 **THE NEXT THINGS TO KNOW ARE UPDATES ON BABIDI'S POWERS**

 **-BABIDI NOW HAS THE ABILITY TO CREATE WORMHOLES BETWEEN UNIVERSES AS HE BECOMES AWARE OF THEIR EXISTANCE.**

 **-BABIDI HAS CREATED A NEW FORM OF FUSION WHICH IS CALLED "MAJIN FUSION". IT IS A FUSION OF 2 WILLING BEINGS UNDER THE MAJIN SPELL. IT CREATES A PERMANENT FUSION THAT IS EVEN MORE PERFECT THAN THE POTARA EARRINGS AND HAS A HIGHER MULTIPLIER.**

 **ENJOY!**

Our story begins in the miserable depths of Hell where we see the evil and sinister wizard, Babidi as he plots his latest plan. He arrives at the frozen bodies of Cell and Frieza just after their most recent altercation with Goku.

Babidi: Hm... Now how shall I do this?

Babidi raises his hands.

Babidi: Parapara!

The glass ice shatters and the smoke clears as Cell and Frieza quickly ready themselves for battle.

Babidi: Wait! Don't you want to eliminate Goku!?

Cell and Frieza stop immediately to hear Babidi out.

Cell: Go on...

Frieza: Anything to get rid of that worthless monkey!

The scene fades to black and we are now in Times Square and Tony Stark has brought Peter Parker along with him to the unveiling of his latest invention.

Peter Parker: Thanks so much for bringing me along, Tony. I'm really excited to see what you put out next! Can't you give me a hint!?

Tony Stark: Ha! Peter, you can wait just like everyone else. Besides, you don't have to wait much longer anyway.

A well dressed man approaches Tony and whispers in his ear.

Tony Stark: There's my cue. Take good pics Pete. This is my good side.

Tony points to the right side of his face and winks as he walks away.

Peter Parker: I will! Don't worry!

Tony then approaches the stage and is being welcomed by a thunderous applause.

Tony Stark: Okay. Okay guys. I understand. I'm great but that's not why we're here today. Today I'm going to show you something that will change our world forever. How many times have you been told you weren't strong enough? Fast enough? I have invented the very machine that will stop the naysayers in their tracks.

Tony uncovers his invention and it is quickly noticeable that it is in the shape of a gun.

Tony Stark: This is called an amplifier ray. One shot from this ray gun will increase your speed and strength to new heights, for only about 15 minutes. It is also very subjective. For example, if you are a 10-year-old boy and the amplifier ray is used on you then your speed and strength will be equal to that of an in-shape 25-year-old man.

Meanwhile...

Babidi: Yes. I have made it into another universe. Goku and his friends will have to come here to retrieve the dragon balls after I have his precious world held hostage. They have no idea what I have in store for them.

Mugger: Hey small fry. Give me all your money!

The mugger pulls out his knife.

Babidi: HA! HAHA! This is perfect! Die!

Babidi shoots a ki-blast into the mugger and kills him. Everyone begins to scatter in fear. Tony looks for Peter in the audience but he's already gone.

Spiderman: Hey, little guy! Did you lose your mommy?

Babidi shoots a ki-blast at the wall-crawler but he quickly dodges it and sticks his landing on the side of a nearby building.

Spiderman: You're gonna have to be faster than that. I'm not sure if you know who I am but they use words like amazing and spectacular to describe me.

Ironman hovers beside Spiderman.

Ironman: Who are you and what do you want?

Babidi: Yes! This is perfect. My plan is coming together. This is not the last you will see of me!

Babidi tosses the dragon balls on the ground and disappears.

Spiderman and Ironman pause and look at each other.

Spiderman: Are you as confused as I am?

Ironman: Just patrol the city and check back with me later. This guy could be anywhere.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Doors open and Nick Fury walks into a room to see Coulson, May, Fitz, Ward, and Simmons sitting around a table with a safe placed in the center.

Nick Fury: There better be a damn good reason why you got me here on my day off.

Coulson: Well Nick, we've got something to show you.

Coulson opens the safe and shows Fury the 7 orange balls that were placed inside.

Nick Fury: Y'all brought me here for this? What's so special about this? They look like something you'd find in a kindergarten classroom.

May: The FBI had these sent to us and said it was our jurisdiction.

Simmons: We don't know exactly what they are but we have run tests on them.

Fitz: We haven't seen anything like it. They seem as if they're made of glass but they don't melt or break under intense conditions.

Nick Fury: Where did they come from? How did the FBI get their hands on them?

Coulson: Last night in Mid-Town Manhattan there was some kid who tried to mug the guy that had these.

May: The kid tried to make a move and whoever it was shot some sort of orb out of his hand and killed him. Luckily, Parker and Stark were in the area for a convention and went to handle it.

Coulson: When they arrived all he said was his plan is falling into place and he disappeared into thin air.

Nick Fury: Did they get a read on him? Do we have any idea who this is?

May: Stark said he was about 4 feet tall and wearing a hood. They couldn't see his face.

Coulson: The FBI came to the scene of the crime and these balls were the only thing they could find.

Nick Fury: Keep them under confinement. Obviously, they're important to this guy's plan. We need to get our guys ready for what might happen. We have no idea what we are up against.

May: We will assemble the Avengers, sir.

King Kai: This is not good. This is not good at all. Goku! Get over here, quickly!

Goku: What's up King Kai? Is everything alright?

King Kai: No, Goku. Things just got really bad.

Goku: Oh no! Is Chi Chi mad!? Once she gets going you can't really stop her. We better just let this run its course. She really...

King Kai: GOKU! No. It's not Chi Chi. Its Babidi. He has risen from the dead somehow.

Goku: Well, that's okay. He's really not that strong. I'm sure everyone on Earth can handle it.

King Kai: He's not on your Earth, Goku. He's not even in our universe. He's on a different version of Earth, but he brought the dragon balls. He has a plan and I don't have a good feeling about this.

Goku and King Kai hear footsteps behind them and they quickly turn around to see Babidi and his new secret weapon.

King Kai: Uh, oh no...

Babidi: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I can see it in your face Goku.

Goku: His power...

Babidi: This is Majin Cellza. He is a permanent fusion of Freeza and Cell, under my control of course!

King Kai: How... How did you do this Babidi? You're supposed to be in hell!

Babidi: I simply escaped, Kai. While I was in hell it was brought to my attention that Cell and Frieza wanted revenge as well. They asked and I delivered.

King Kai: What business do you have with Earth in another Universe if all you want is Goku!?

Goku: Yeah! I'm right here Babidi!

Babidi: You see Goku, I believe that Majin Cellza could defeat you, but your rise in power worries me. In this particular universe there is a hero that has incredible power!

King Kai: Babidi! You're insane. I have seen what that version of Earth has to offer, and while it is impressive, they were nowhere near Goku's level!

Babidi: This is no Earthling, Kai. This is an Asgardian! In fact, he is the God of thunder!

King Kai: Ugh. How did I forget?

Goku: Forget what King Kai?

King Kai: He's talking about an Asgardian named, Thor. He is incredibly strong, Goku.

Goku: Wow, really!? That's actually kind of exciting! I've been waiting for a good fight since defeating Omega Shenron and I guess this is it!

Babidi: HAHAHA! Goku! You act as if this is a game! Attack him!

Majin Cellza: As you wish.

Majin Cellza charges Goku and hits him with a quick knee to the stomach followed by a swift right hook to the face.

Goku: Ahh! What a cheap shot!

Babidi: Yes! Show him how powerful you really are!

Majin Cellza opens his hand and forms a ki blast ready to take Goku out.

Majin Cellza: You're no match for us Goku. Give up.

Babidi: Cellza no. Not yet. We make him suffer and then will kill him.

Babidi and Cellza teleport away and Goku is still stunned from the attack from Cellza.

King Kai: Goku! Are you alright!?

Goku: We have to warn the others. Cellza is beyond any of our power alone.

 **BACK ON EARTH IN THE Z-FIGHTER'S UNIVERSE**

Vegeta: Trunks! Goten! You must push yourselves! We may be in a time of peace but there is no reason you shouldn't be prepared for the worst!

Trunks hits Goten with a hard right and then Goten follows up with one of his own. They then kick away from each other and are panting loudly.

Trunks: Dad, we've been at this for hours. Can't we call it a day?

Goten: Yeah Vegeta. I've got a date tonight and I really don't wanna miss it.

Vegeta: Push yourselves to your limits!

Piccolo: Your father would be disappointed, Goten.

Trunks: But dad!

Vegeta: Fight!

The two teenagers transform in to Super Saiyan and collide again, but this time Vegeta and Piccolo sense something.

Vegeta: Do you sense that?

Piccolo: Boys, get ready!

Goten and Trunks stop in awe of the power they are sensing.

Cellza punches Goten and sends him flying. Trunks tries to attack but Cellza hits him with a ki-blast that sends him in the same direction.

Vegeta: What the hell are you!?

Cellza: Ah, Vegeta. We're going to enjoy tearing you apart.

Babidi: Not yet. I want to speak with them. Remember we have a plan Cellza.

Piccolo: Uh... What, Cellza? Babidi, what are you doing here!?

Babidi: I'm here to give your planet a fighting chance, Piccolo.

Vegeta: Cut to the chase!

Babidi: You see I took the dragon balls into another universe and purposely had they're version of earth's mightiest heroes find them. They think that I'm nothing short of a murder and they are protecting those dragon balls with their lives to make sure I don't come back around.

Piccolo: What exactly does that have to do with us?

Babidi: I'm going to allow you to send Goku, Vegeta, their sons, and yourself there to retrieve the dragon balls. Once you've done that I'll stop Cellza from completely annihilating your planet!

Vegeta: What's the point?! You already had the dragon balls Babidi!

Babidi: Because this way you destroy their Earth and possibly kill one another without me or Cellza even breaking a sweat. Then I will rule this planet without anyone getting in my way!

Vegeta: Damn it.

Piccolo: At least this way we have a fighting chance Vegeta. You know as well as I do that we won't simply be able to defeat a fusion of Cell and Freeza. The boys are out cold after one move each.

Vegeta: Fine we'll do it Babidi. We need time, though.

Babidi: Fair enough. I'll give you two weeks.

After Babidi and Cellza teleport Goku uses King Kai to talk to his friends.

Goku: Guys, I saw what happened. They came here to King Kai's planet too.

Piccolo: Goku, we have two weeks to prepare everyone to go into this other universe.

Goku: I know. This isn't going to be easy. We may have to destroy another world in order to save our own.

Piccolo: This seems so selfish...

Goku: It is, Piccolo, but we have to do whatever we can to protect our loved ones.

Piccolo: We should probably leave Gohan here to protect the others from Cellza.

Goku: I was thinking the same thing. Goten and Trunks can come with us. They've been training diligently with you and Vegeta. I think they're ready.

Vegeta: Enough talking! We have 2 weeks to prepare to save our planet. Kakorat! When will you be here!?

Goku: I'll be training here on King Kai's planet, and I'll be there exactly one day before we travel into the next universe.

Vegeta: Fine. Boys wake up! We don't have much time!

2 WEEKS LATER THE AVENGERS MEET AT SHIELD'S AIRBORNE HEADQUARTERS

Captain America: Avengers, we have got to be on our toes for the time being. Tony and Peter said this guy seems pretty intent on completing his plan, whatever that may be.

Spider Woman: He definitely doesn't seem to have good intentions.

Thor: Whatever those orbs are capable of, we must make sure they do not affect our loved ones.

Ironman: Bruce, have you had the chance to take a look at them? None of SHIELD's best engineers have been able to crack the code with these things.

Bruce Banner: I have. There is no telling what they are or what they're capable of. I'm beginning to think they're alien and they were never supposed to be here in the first place.

Spiderman: I've had my fair share of alien stuff. I do not wanna go down that road again. Yup, this guy almost turned in to a big black slimy monster.

Wolverine: Shut up, Parker. No one cares.

Spiderman: No, you shut up Logan.

Wolverine: What are you gonna do, princess? Web me to death?

Spiderman: Dude. Did you brush your teeth today? I can smell your breath all the way over here.

Captain America: Peter! Logan! Are we going to have to separate you two again? We are trying to make sure nothing too serious happens with what this guy brought to our planet. Peter you obviously know what he is capable of.

Spiderman: Well, yeah I do. I also know he's not very fast and even without my spider sense I could see every move before he made it.

Ironman: I'd be willing to bet this guy doesn't fight a lot of battles for himself. Be prepared for something much more deadly.

Captain America: Exactly. That's why we are all going to patrol every inch of this city immediately.

Suddenly a huge ki blast busts through the side of the ship and the Avengers all scatter. The dust clears and we see Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo.

Captain America: Quickly! Everyone grab a ball and separate!

Vegeta: This is supposed to be this universe's mightiest warriors? Give me a break.

Goku: Vegeta you can't tell me you don't sense the Asgardian.

Vegeta: That's the only threat I sense here. The rest are weaklings!

Spiderman: Hey boys! Nice hair. Catch ya later.

Spiderman quickly webs Vegeta in the eyes and jumps out of the ship.

Vegeta: Oh what the hell is this?

Goku: Goten! Catch him! He has a dragon ball!

Goten: Got it dad!

Piccolo notices Bruce Banner and Wolverine off of the side of the ship. Wolverine pulls his parachute and as Banner is falling he is quickly transforming into the Hulk!

Piccolo: Trunks! Let's go get them!

Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan.

Trunks: I'll take the big guy!

Piccolo follows Wolverine and Trunks charges Hulk. Hulk then catches Trunks and slams him into the ground. Then Trunks quickly redeems himself by kicking away from Hulk. Hulk begins running towards Trunks, but is hit with a Burning Attack. Unfortunately for Trunks it didn't affect Hulk at all.

Hulk: AHHHHHHH!

Trunks: H... He's not even fazed...

Hulk throws several punches and Trunks continually dodges them. As this is happening, Trunks notices a dragon ball lying on the ground.

Trunks(Thinking): There it is! I have to get it!

Hulk: Hulk kill you!

Hulk catches Trunks with a punch to the body that sends him at least 15 feet off of the ground. As Trunks is in the air Hulk catches his foot and slams him to the ground repeatedly. Luckily, Trunks is able to get out of Hulk's grip, but is in serious pain. He is able to obtain the dragon ball and put it in his pocket, but Hulk is still coming!

Trunks: I have to beat you! I can't allow Babidi to kill everyone I love.

Suddenly, Trunks bullets towards the monster and lunges his body into its gut.

Hulk: Puny man hurt Hulk! Hulk no like you!

Trunks: Then you're really not gonna like this.

Valiantly, Trunks gives it everything he has to send an enormous amount of ki-blasts at Hulk. As the dust clears we once again see Hulk was unaffected by his attack.

Trunks: *Panting* Damn it... That took so much energy...

Hulk lunges toward Trunks and slams him to the ground once again. Trunks is now unconscious and Hulk stands over his body.

MEANWHILE...

Spiderman is swinging from building to building feeling confident that he and the Avengers can handle this new threat.

Spiderman: Those guys were dumb. I wonder what's so important about this stupid thing, anyway. Wait a second my spider sense! Its tingling!

Goten rushes Spiderman and sends him flying into an abandoned ware house.

Spiderman: Ugh. Well that didn't feel too great.

Goten: Listen man I don't wanna have to hurt you too bad. Just give up the dragon ball and I'll be on my way. We really don't want to hurt anyone.

Spiderman: No way! That little guy sent you here! I won't let you hurt the people of New York!

Spiderman spins a web directly at Goten but it is quickly dodged.

Goten: You're need to work on your aim man.

Spiderman: It wasn't meant to hit you, genius.

Goten turns around with a confused look on his face and Spiderman pulls the web and sends himself airborne with a kick hitting Goten in the chest and sending him flying. Goten hits the wall and falls to his knees.

Goten: Oh, that was a good one man. The thing is you're gonna need a lot more than that to beat me. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Spiderman: Dude. Why are you yelling!?

Goten turns Super Saiyan and charges Spiderman.

Spiderman: This can't be good.

Spiderman flips over Goten and sticks his landing on a wall.

Spiderman: Alright blondie, I really don't have time for this. I have to get home and spend time with my aunt. It's gonna be a big night of bingo and I don't wanna miss it.

Goten: I don't care about your plans, man. I must protect my planet!

Goten shoots a ki-blast at Spiderman and he quickly dodges it.

Spiderman: I can't keep dodging those. My spider sense barley sounded in my head. If I hadn't moved I'd be dead right now.

Goten catches Spiderman with a quick right hook and kicks him in the chest. Spiderman flies to the bottom floor of the warehouse. When he hits the ground he is then covered in a pile of rubble.

Goten: You had enough yet?

Spiderman starts to pull himself out of the pile and his suit is already tattered.

Spiderman: That the best ya got?

Goten flies towards Spiderman but his spider sense warns him of what is about to happen so he leaps over him. Spiderman then spins a web that catches Goten's feet and pulls back.

Goten: He's so fast!

When Spiderman pulled Goten close enough he throws a punch that is quickly blocked and he is hit with a counter punch. Goten kicks him in the chest and hits him with a ki-blast immediately after. When the smoke clears Spiderman is lying on the ground unconscious and the 2-star dragon ball is beside him.

Goten: Man, what a warm up. I better get this guy back and grab the dragon ball.

Goten brings Spiderman to a hospital and drops him in front of it.

Goten: I told you we didn't want to hurt anybody. I'm sorry.

Meanwhile...

Goku: So it's you.

Thor looks at Goku confidently.

Thor: Yes, it is I, Thor the God of Thunder!

Goku: Great. I've heard a lot about you. This is gonna be fun.

Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan.

Thor: Why are you here, simply to test yourself against a god?

Goku: I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a big part of it.

Thor: Yes. Well let's see how you fair, shall we!?

Goku and Thor charge each other and when they collide they are caught in a stalemate, both hands interlocked and pushing.

Thor: You're quite powerful. This should be interesting.

Goku: Ha. You're pretty strong too. This is gonna be fun!

Goku kicks Thor in the chest and does a back flip off of him.

Goku: I'm gonna have to take this guy out quick. King Kai wasn't kidding about how strong he is. Kame-hame-haaaa!

Thor sees the attack coming and hits it with his hammer sending it into the sky. Ironman hovers behind Goku.

Ironman: I believe they call that a homerun!

Goku turns around and Ironman fires a blast from his hand. Goku plummets towards Thor as he quickly readies his hammer and hits him, sending him into a nearby building.

Ironman: Well, that was easy.

Ironman gives Thor a pat on the back. Goku flies out of the rubble as a Super Saiyan and is coming for them.

Goku: This is gonna be fun!

Goku punches Ironman and immediately kicks Thor. As he hovers between them he forms a ki-blast in each hand and fires at both of them. They go in different directions and fall to the ground. Goku is now going to attempt to end the battle with Thor.

Goku: Kame! Hame! HAAAAAAAA!

The blast connects with Thor and creates a massive crater. Goku hovers to the ground and notices Thor's hammer.

Goku: This thing looks pretty cool.

Goku picks it up with ease.

Goku: Hm. It's actually pretty light.

Goku tosses the hammer and it lands right next to Thor.

Ironman begins to stand so he can help his wounded ally.

Ironman: Th...Thor. I'm coming, don't worry.

Vegeta: I'd stay down if I were you, tin-man.

Ironman: I cannot let you destroy what we have dedicated our lives to protect.

Vegeta: You're out gunned. Our power is far beyond anything you could ever imagine. Kakorat just defeated your strongest warrior.

Ironman: He hasn't dealt with our secret weapon, yet.

Vegeta: Secret weapon? What could you possibly have to offer? The boy with a spider on his chest!? Give me a break.

Ironman tilts his head to the left as he lies on the ground.

Ironman: Ha... No. Spiderman is not our secret weapon. I do have a feeling you're about to find out what is, though.

Hulk: HULK SMASH!

Hulk lands behind Vegeta and uses Trunks to smack him out of the way. He tosses Trunks away and then lunges toward Goku. Hulk grapples with him for a moment before tossing him away, as well. Goku hits a wall and falls to his chest and Vegeta quickly approaches him.

Vegeta: Kakorat! What is that thing!?

Goku: I don't know, Vegeta... But he's really strong... maybe even stronger than the Asgardian.

Vegeta: How did we not sense this kind of power!?

Goku: I think someone from their group transformed into that thing.

Hulk lunges towards them both again.

Goku: Vegeta! Move!

Vegeta and Goku were barely able to slide by the Hulk.

Goku: This is gonna be a long day, Vegeta.

Goten flies by while holding Trunks on his shoulder.

Goten: Dad! Trunks was able to get the dragon ball and so was I! I picked up the dragon balls from the red guy (Ironman) over there and the Asgardian, too!

Goku: Good, son! Go meet up with Piccolo and give Trunks a senzu bean. There are still 3 balls left! Find them!

Goten: Got it!

Hulk tries to hit Goten but he flies away fast enough to dodge him.

Goku: Hey! We're over here!

Hulk: AHHHH! Hulk wants to crush puny blonde man!

Vegeta: AHHH!

Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and charges Hulk.

Meanwhile, Ironman is able to get up but he doesn't see Thor.

Ironman: He must be heading to base to regroup. I need to find Peter and see if he's alright.

Ironman goes to look for Spiderman and finds him outside of the hospital with a large group of people around him.

Ironman(Thinking): Did that kid bring him here?

Ironman: Alright everyone! Nothing to see here! Carry on!

He picks Spiderman up and begins his route to the Stark Industries building. On the way there he hears Wolverine yelling and sees people running in fear.

Ironman: This can't be good.

Ironman descends to the top of a near by building and gently lies Spiderman down as well. He sees Wolverine walking toward Piccolo.

Wolverine: Listen here, bub. I don't play around. I suggest you and the rest of the circus get outta here before I force you out.

Piccolo looks up to see Ironman on the building.

Piccolo (THINKING): If I let him win then he will likely bring me back to their base. The others will be able to sense my energy and retrieve any dragon balls we don't have.

Piccolo: Listen, if it's a fight you want then we should stop talking and get started.

Wolverine runs towards Piccolo and lunges at him. The grapple for a moment before Piccolo kicks Wolverine about 10 feet away from him. Wolverine quickly regains his footing and charges Piccolo.

Wolverine: I'm your worst nightmare, bub!

Wolverine attempts to stab Piccolo, but the attack is dodged and Piccolo elbows him in the back. Wolverine quickly turns around to slash Piccolo's chest.

Piccolo(THINKING): Perfect. Now he thinks he's defeated me.

Wolverine then stabs into Piccolo's chest and lays him on the ground.

Ironman: Logan! Don't kill him! We could get information out of him. We are in a war!

Ironman picks Spiderman and Piccolo up and begins to float.

Ironman: I'll meet you at the Stark Industry building, with the others.

He blasts off and quickly makes his arrival to Stark Industries, where he begins attempts at contacting the rest of the Avengers.

Ironman: Cap, Logan, Bruce, Jessica, Thor! If you can hear me, I am at Stark Industries with Peter and he is badly wounded. I also have one of the guys that are here for the balls. Please come here immediately!

Captain America: Jessica and I are still at the SHIELD Headquarters. We will be there as soon as we can. How's Peter!?

Wolverine: I'm here, brother. How's web-head?

Ironman: He's severely injured but he will make it. Hopefully, he will be fully healed by tomorrow. It looks like he took a pretty bad beating.

Thor walks in the room and looks at Spiderman.

Thor: I don't know what they are, but they are not human and they are not mutants.

Ironman: I don't care what they are. We need them gone. I have the green one in containment.

Captain America and Spider Woman walk in the room.

Captain America: Good. We can try to squeeze some info out of him. Like what these balls even do. How many do we have?

Ironman: 3 at the moment. The other 4 were captured by the kid that did this to Peter. Where's Bruce?

Meanwhile...

Goku and Vegeta have been battling Hulk desperately trying to put him down. For the moment they have found somewhere to hide.

Goku: Vegeta, he's too strong for us to take on like this and transforming into Super Saiyan 4's would drain our energy. There's still a lot to do.

Vegeta: What are you suggesting, Kakorat, fusion?

Goku: It may be the only way, Vegeta!

Vegeta: Ugh, fine. Let's get this over with.

Goku and Vegeta: Fu-sion-hah!

Hulk busts through the wall where they were hiding.

Hulk: HULK SMASHHH!

The dust clears and Gogeta is standing there ready to battle with a smirk on his face. Hulk runs at him, but he doesn't move. Gogeta stops Hulk in his tracks with a devastating punch to the stomach followed by a knee to the chin. Gogeta distances himself for an attack.

Hulk: AHHH!

Gogeta: Big Bang Kamehameha!

The blast runs through the Hulk and as the dust clears all that is left is a beaten Bruce Banner.

Gogeta: Heh... You are way too dumb to be that strong...Now to see if Goten was able to find Piccolo.

BACK ON EARTH IN THE Z-FIGHTER'S UNIVERSE-GOKU'S HOUSE

Gohan: Mother, I know it's horrible but they had no choice. If they hadn't gone to the other universe Babidi would have had Cellza kill all of us already.

Chi-Chi: It isn't right either way, Gohan! You all defeated Cell and Frieza before. Why couldn't you do it again!?

Bulma: Besides, Goku and Vegeta are the best. They should be able to beat anyone. No sweat!

18: That doesn't seem to be the case here. I've never dealt with Frieza, but Cell was nearly unbeatable on his own. This fusion has given them incredible power... only made stronger by their hatred for Goku.

Krillin runs into the house.

Krillin: Gohan! Come quick! It's Cellza!

Gohan: What!? Okay! Let's go Krillin!

Chi-Chi: Gohan! No! Wait!

Gohan: I'm sorry mother. This is why I'm still here.

18: Be careful, Krillin!

Krillin nods as he and Gohan fly off to East City and see Cellza shooting ki-blasts at innocents. Yamcha and Tien are dead at Cellza's feet.

Gohan: Cellza! We had a deal!

Cellza: Do you really think we care about that petty deal? We are here for one reason and that it to eradicate Goku. Since Babidi sent him to another universe we have decided you're the next best thing until he returns.

Krillin: He's even more evil than I expected. He just wants to kill.

Gohan: I'm not surprised. I have to try to stop him or he will just keep killing all of these innocent people, until father returns.

Uub hovers down on top of a near-by building.

Krillin: Uub! You're back!

Cellza turns around to see Uub.

Cellza: And who are you?

Uub: It doesn't matter who I am! It's time we put this to an end!

Krillin: You're out of luck, Cellza! He's Goku's protégé!

Cellza: Ah yes, Goku's son and his protégé. This is even better!

Cellza flies towards Gohan and tries to knee him, but Gohan teleports behind him and kicks him in the back. Cellza barley moves and quickly turns around to strike Gohan in the face and as he is flying backwards he shoots several ki-blasts at him. Uub quickly jumps in front of Gohan and deflects the blast with his hand. Uub then looks back in Cellza's direction only to see he's gone.

Uub: Where'd he go!?

Cellza: Try right behind you.

Cellza grabs Uub and Gohan's by the neck in each hand and quickly tosses them to the ground

Krillin: No! Are you guys okay!?

Cellza turns his attention towards Krillin.

Cellza: He probably isn't coming back for a while.

Cellza opens his hand up and forms an orb of ki, aimed directly at Krillin's face.

Cellza: It's time to die for good, little one.

Gohan: Leave Krillin out of this!

Gohan comes out of nowhere as a Super Saiyan 2 and punches Cellza out of the way.

Gohan: Krillin! Go bring the others to Kame House!

Krillin: Got it! Oh and thanks for saving me, Gohan!

Gohan: Don't sweat it.

Gohan flies toward Cellza and they engage again. Cellza punches Gohan in the stomach and kicks him out of the way.

Cellza: Do you think that pathetic form is enough to stop us, Gohan!?

Uub goes to attack Cellza but is caught by his face and slammed into the ground. Cellza keeps his hand and Uub's face and forms a ki-blast in his free hand.

Cellza: Yes! Time to die, weakling!

Cellza blasts a hole through Uub's chest and kills him. Gohan looks up to see what just happened.

Gohan: Uub! No! Cellza, you're a monster!

Cellza: Heh. You should all stop. There is no way you can defeat us. We are the ultimate warrior.

Meanwhile...

Babidi is staring into the orb that allows him to look the Avenger's universe.

Babidi: Yes. This is perfect! I haven't even started the next phase and everything is going even better than I had planned. Those Avengers have Piccolo contained and Goku and his friends will have to kill them to save him and retrieve the remaining 3 dragon balls.

Babidi is caught off guard as he sees something else in his orb.

Babidi: Hm? What's this, another version of Earth? What kind of power do we have here?

Babidi studies the orb and he begins to feel a tremendous amount of power. He can see Superman protecting the city in the orb.

Babidi: He's a Kryptonion? This is exactly what I need in order to defeat Goku! I won't put this into play... no, not just yet. We will have to see if Goku is able to truly eliminate the Asgardian first...

Kame House

Chi-Chi is crying and worried sick because Gohan is fighting Cellza and Master Roshi, Videl, and Pan are trying to calm her down. Krillin, 18, and Bulma are in the living room having a conversation as Bra is keeping Marin occupied.

Chi-Chi: I can't believe Goku would let my sons do this again!

Master Roshi: Well, if it makes you feel any better Goku isn't fighting Cellza right now! He's in another universe fighting to save this one!

Chi-Chi slaps Master Roshi and dazes him. Videl and Pan are terrified.

Chi-Chi: How is that supposed to make me feel better!? So Gohan is taking on this monster alone!?

Pan: Grandma! Calm down. My dad can beat anyone and Grandpa is even stronger than him!

Chi-Chi: Oh Pan... No matter how strong you get, please don't go out fighting like this...

Pan: Grandma... I was there when Grandpa beat Omega Shenron?

Videl: Pan, don't say that!

Chi-Chi faints and lands on Master Roshi.

Master Roshi: Heh, this is the first time a woman has been on top of me in years... Happy day!

Videl: Roshi!

Mr. Satan barges in the back door.

Mr. Satan: Have you guys heard about Cellza!? We have to find somewhere to go and warn Goku and Vegeta! Buu already went to go fuse with Uub.

Videl: We are already well aware of him. Gohan is fighting him now...

Videl runs up and hugs her father and begins crying.

Pan: Momma... Are you okay?

Pan walks up and hugs her too.

Master Roshi: Well, I guess I'll just be trapped here all day then...

IN THE NEXT ROOM

Krillin: We should all stay here. None of us are any match for Cellza's power... I just saw it firsthand.

18: Krillin, there has to be something I can do. I can't just sit back and watch.

Krillin: There's nothing we can do. We have a daughter, 18. She needs us and we have to stay with her.

Bulma: He's right... No matter how strong Cellza is, Goku and Vegeta can overcome anything.

Bulma walks over to a window and looks outside.

Bulma (Thinking): Please keep Trunks safe, Vegeta...

 **IN THE AVENGERS UNIVERSE**

It is the next morning and Spiderman opens his eyes to see the fellow Avengers.

Spiderman: Man, somebody really took it to you guys. Ha-ha!

They all run to his side to see how he is doing.

Ironman: Peter, how are you feeling?

Spiderman: Like someone kicked my ass!

Wolverine: its cause' they did.

Spiderman: Well, please tell me you guys have the rest of the balls?

Captain America: Just 3 of them... They are incredibly powerful and some of us are lucky we made it out of that encounter alive. We still haven't found Bruce.

Spiderman stands up.

Spiderman: Yeah, they're pretty tough, but while I was fighting that guy yesterday, he said "We don't want to hurt anyone. We just want the dragon balls". Guys, I don't think they're intentions were to kill us or they would have.

Thor: He's right. They were more than capable of eliminating us, yesterday.

Captain America: Tony, you have the green one in containment, correct?

Ironman: Follow me.

Ironman leads the team to a door and puts in a code. The door opens and the team enters the room where they see Piccolo bolted to the wall. Piccolo raises his head to see the Avengers glaring at him.

Meanwhile...

Goku and Vegeta have separated bodies and they have found Goten and Trunks.

Goku: Boys, where you able to find Piccolo?

Trunks: No, but we can definitely sense his energy.

Goten: We do have 4 of the dragon balls, though. Only 3 left!

Vegeta: That means they still have the other 3. I can still sense the Asgardian, Kakorat. You should have done away with him when you had the chance.

Goku: Vegeta, we are not here to kill these people. We just need the dragon balls.

Vegeta: Kakorat, you have to understand that I watched my entire race be destroyed by Freeza, and now he's returned and fused with Cell, to do it once again. If I must kill these people, I will.

Goku: Vegeta, I understand... but you must realize that these people are just trying to protect their planet, as well.

Vegeta: I don't care! I'm willing to bet the final 3 dragon balls are with the Asgardian. I'm going to finish what you started, Kakorat!

Vegeta flies away while Goku, Goten, and Trunks quickly follow.

Goku: This isn't going to be good, boys! Get ready! These guys are going to be ready to fight, without listening to us.

 **BACK AT STARK INDUSTRIES**

Piccolo: You have no idea what you're dealing with! We don't want to kill you! We just need the dragon balls!

Ironman: What exactly is the importance of these... what did you call them, dragon balls? Oh, and you don't want to kill us? It seems like you guys were doing an awfully great job of destroying our city to not want to kill us.

Piccolo: We just need the dragon balls to save our world. Babidi said he came here and tricked you in to taking them and the only way to save our planet is to get them back. If they wanted to kill you, they would have!

Spiderman: I told you guys they didn't want to kill us! ...Wait, Babidi? Is he about 4 feet tall and sound like he sucked all the helium out of a balloon?

Piccolo: Yes! You've met him!

Ironman: This must have been the plan he was talking about. He wanted us to fight and kill each other off... all while he sits back and watches.

Piccolo: In our universe he is having people killed as we speak! He has an assassin doing all of his dirty work for him and he is more powerful than any of us!

Wolverine: Why should we trust this guy?

Captain America: Logan, if they were here to kill us then Peter would be dead.

Ironman: I found him outside of a hospital, Logan. That couldn't have been a coincidence.

Vegeta throws a ki-blast at the building causing a huge hole in the side. (All in Super Saiyan form: Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta)

Vegeta: You! Asgardian! Where are the dragon balls!?

Before Thor can answer Vegeta charges him. Thor readies his hammer and swings when Vegeta is close enough. Vegeta teleports behind him and punches him.

Thor: That was the biggest mistake you could have ever made. Prepare to feel the wrath of a god!

Goku, Goten, and Trunks arrive to see what has already happened.

Goku: Damn it, Vegeta! What have you done!?

Thor notices Goku as Vegeta charges him again and Thor sends him airborne with a swift strike by his hammer. He then ascends in the air to meet face to face with Goku.

Thor: Green man! If your people are not here to kill mine, then tell me, why did they just attack us?

Goku: Listen, we aren't here to hurt you. We are here to save our own world. All we need is the dragon balls and we will leave.

Suddenly, a huge hole is made in the sky and the Z-fighters and Avengers are sucked into it. As they awaken they see Cellza is standing next to Babidi with his foot on Gohan's chest and Uub on the ground with a hole through his chest. None of the heroes are able to move from the neck down.

Goku: Gohan! Uub! What have you done, Cellza!?

Babidi: You have nearly ruined my plans!

Goku: What do you want Babidi!?

Babidi: I want control over Earth! Actually, I want control over Earth in both of your universes!

Spiderman: Why!? What's the point!?

Babidi: Look to your left, heroes!

Babidi points to a huge hole (DC UNIVERSE) in the sky.

Babidi: That is a hole to another universe that contains a hero you could never defeat, Goku!

Goku: I'm not interested in your games, Babidi! I need to stop you!

Babidi: I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Goku!

Goku: What do you mean!?

Babidi: If you don't let yourself go under my spell then I will have Cellza kill all of your loved ones, while I make you watch!

Goku: What!? You're pure evil, Babidi!

Babidi: HAHAHA! I'm aware. Now, are you going to take me up on my offer or not!?

Goku: Damn it... I guess I have no choice...

Babidi casts his spell over Goku and the others still lie there paralyzed.

Vegeta: Kakorat! Do you realize what you are doing!?

Goku: I'm sorry guys...

An "M" forms on Goku's forehead as he flies through the hole in the sky and he finds himself in a place called Metropolis.

Goku: Alright. I'm here Babidi! Where is he!?

Babidi: You will find him soon enough! (Only in Goku's head)

Babidi forces Goku to raise his arm at a large building.

Goku: What are you doing, Babidi!? I'm not here to kill innocent people!

Goku unwillingly sends a massive ki-blast at the building and destroys it.

Goku begins to sense someone quickly coming behind him.

Green Lantern: Who are you!?

Green Lantern uses his ring to make a giant fist that hits Goku.

Goku: This must be him! I'm sorry for what I'm about to do!

Goku charges Green Lantern and knees him in the chin followed by a punch to the stomach. Goku then interlocks his fingers and hits Green Lantern in the back, which sends him plummeting to the ground.

Goku: KAME-HAME-HAAAAAA

Goku is feeling confident that he will be able to end the fight here, but something unexpected happens.

Goku: Wait, what?

There is some sort of energy pushing back in to his Kamehameha wave.

Green Lantern opens his eyes and sees Superman standing above him, using his laser vision.

Green Lantern: Thanks, Supes. It means a lot.

Goku puts more energy in to his blast and pressures forward. Superman pushes forward as well and stops using his laser vision. In the small fraction of time he has, he punches the Kamehameha wave away from him.

Superman: Who are you and what do you want with Metropolis?

Babidi: Goku, you must tell him you're there to destroy his planet or I will destroy yours! (Only in Goku's head)

Goku: Babidi! No! That's not what we agreed on!

Superman: There is no one here by the name Babidi. Now answer my question!

Goku descends to the ground.

Goku: I won't do it, Babidi!

Goku begins to feel a tremendous amount of pain go through his body.

Goku: AHHHHHHHH!

Babidi: Do it now, Goku! Or I will have Cellza destroy everything you hold dear! (Only in Goku's head)

Goku: Fine!

Goku looks at Superman and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3.

Goku: I am here to destroy your world!

Superman charges Goku and hits him with a right hook and Goku follows up with one of his own. Goku goes to kick Superman's side but it is blocked. Superman goes for another punch but Goku blocks it. Goku kicks off of Superman's chest and throws a ki-blast at him. Superman seems completely un-phased by it.

Goku: Wow, he's pretty tough. I know there's a lot riding on this... but I think I'll enjoy it.

Babidi: I told you he would defeat you, Goku! HAHAHAHAHA! (Only in Goku's head)

Goku looks to the right of Superman and sees the giant hole that allows him to go back to his universe.

Goku: Babidi didn't remember to close the hole. This is perfect. As much fun as it would be to fight this guy, I have a lot of people to save. (Goku thinking to himself)

Superman charges Goku, but he teleports behind him and hits him with a powerful ki-blast. Superman seems stunned for the moment.

Goku: I have to figure out how to get him back into my universe. If I do that then he may help us defeat Cellza. (Goku thinking to himself)

Superman: Hal! Get the others! I may need some back up on this one!

Superman flies towards Goku and they engage again. Goku kicks off Superman and flies away quickly as Superman follows

Superman: I won't allow you to do anymore damage to Metropolis!

Goku comes to a complete stop just in front of the opening to his universe. Superman keeps pressing forward and pushes them both through the opening. They are immediately followed by a ship that says JLA along the side.

Babidi: NO! Damn it! I forgot to close the hole to get back! I can't let them ruin my plans!

Goku and Superman arrive in the Z-Fighter's universe still fighting. They hit the ground and Goku kicks Superman off of him and immediately stands and turns his attention to Babidi.

Babidi: Goku! You have disobeyed me and now your planet will suffer!

Goku begins to feel an intense pain go through his body.

Goku: AHHHHHH!

Goku drops to one knee but pushes himself to stand, despite the horrible pain.

Goku: I won't be under your spell any longer, Babidi!

Superman looks on as Goku raises his hand and shoots Babidi with a ki-blast. The Avengers are able to stand and everyone turns their attention to Superman as Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman gather behind him. Goku powers down to his base form.

Superman: Justice League, we have no issues with this group. They were simply protecting their world. We would have done the same.

Cellza: Aw. This is ever so sweet, but we have a job to do. Goku! Are you ready!?

No one notices but Babidi puts all of the dragon balls together.

Babidi: Shenron! I summon you!

Piccolo: NO! He's calling upon Shenron!

Spiderman: What exactly does that mean!?

Goku: Things are about to get a lot tougher.

Thor, Superman, and Vegeta walk forward to join Goku as the rest of our heroes follow.

Vegeta: Get ready. This is going to be a war.

Shenron arrives and everyone looks on it awe.

Spiderman: Is... Is that a dragon?

Babidi: I wish for the monster Doomsday to resurrect, under my control!

Shenron: Your wish has been granted!

Babidi raises his hands to the sky and the Universal holes begin to close.

Babidi: Now you can't escape!

Superman: No! Doomsday killed me in the past!

Piccolo: What!? This can't be happening!

Doomsday hovers down from the sky and immediately charges the group.

Doomsday: AHHHHHHHHH!

Out of nowhere Hulk punches Doomsday and sends him flying.

Doomsday regains his footing and the beasts let out a massive yell.

Doomsday charges Hulk and sends him through a building.

Spiderman: Guys! I think we should help Bruce!

Ironman: Goku, do you think you four can handle Cellza on your own?

Goku: We can definitely put up fight! What do you say guys?

Thor, Superman, and Vegeta all nod.

Superman: Justice League! They'll need your help.

Goku: Boys, you and Piccolo should help, as well. They're all going to need it.

Gohan: Got it!

As all of the other heroes start to clear out of the area Cellza is staring at the 4 that remain.

Cellza: Oh, finally, you're done.

Goku: Cellza, it's time to end this!

Cellza: What exactly do you expect to happen, Goku? We could have killed you back on that Kai's planet. All four of you are exactly equal and you were not even a challenge!

Goku looks to Vegeta and nods.

Goku and Vegeta: AHHHHH!

Goku and Vegeta have transformed into Super Saiyan 4's!

Cellza: This is a new form... Heh, you truly are monkeys!

Vegeta: Enough talking, Cellza!

Vegeta flies towards Cellza and strikes him in the face, but he isn't fazed. Cellza punches him in the gut and sends him flying. Vegeta quickly regains his footing as Thor charges Cellza next and attempts to attack him with this hammer. Cellza leaps over him and shoots a ki-blast that pushes Thor on his back, as well. Superman attempts next but Cellza does a back flip and kicks him in the chin followed by another ki-blast. Superman is next to Vegeta and Thor, looking on.

Cellza: Goku, Goku, Goku... Are you ready to be defeated? We have waited for this moment for far too long.

Goku: I will do whatever it takes to save our worlds, Cellza!

Goku charges Cellza and they begin to grapple.

Meanwhile...

Doomsday punches Hulk, but he quickly counters with a shot of his own. They continually beat each other nonstop. It seems as if neither one is willing to give in.

Spiderman: What is that thing!?

Piccolo: I have a feeling he doesn't care about winning or losing for Babidi. He only cares about violence and killing.

Ironman: We have got to help Bruce!

Ironman looks down at his right forearm and presses a button. His armor quickly turns in to the Hulk-Buster suit!

Spiderman: The Hulk-buster suit! You're a genius, Tony!

Ironman: Tell me something I don't know kid.

Ironman flies into battle and catches Doomsday with a right hook that is immediately followed by a missile being shot at him. Doomsday quickly recovers and tackles Ironman from behind.

Trunks: We have to do something! They can't beat him on their own!

Batman: We can form a plan while they fight for a moment. If we work together he shouldn't be anything we can't handle.

Doomsday grabs Ironman and throws him out of his way. Hulk then begins to grapple with Doomsday once again

Spiderman: Alright! You heard him guys! Let's do this!

Batman throws a smoke grenade so Doomsday can't see. Spiderman quickly spins a web to catch Doomsday's left arm while Green Lantern holds the right arm back with the power of his ring. Ironman quickly puts his arms around Doomsday's neck while Hulk begins to assault him with vicious left and right combos.

Hulk: HULK SMASH! HULK SMASH! HULK SMASH!

As the smoke clears Doomsday is able to get away and shove everyone off of him and sends Hulk flying. Hulk is now unconscious and reverts back to Bruce Banner. Spider Woman charges him along with Captain America, Wonder Woman, and Flash.

Batman: What are you all doing!?

Doomday: DIEEEEEE!

Doomsday smacks Spider Woman out of the way sending her through a nearby building.

Captain America: Jessica!

Flash: Hey! I think Wonder Woman and I got him for now! You go check on her!

Captain America runs to Spider Woman's aid as Flash runs circles around Doomsday to confuse him. Wonder Woman is able to leap into the air and lasso Doomsday's arms around his sides.

Captain America is able to find Spider Woman lying on the ground.

Captain America: Jessica! Are you alright!?

Spider Woman is completely unresponsive...

Captain America: Damn it... Damn that monster! One of the Avengers has fallen because of all of this! This monsters time is up!

Captain America begins to sprint toward Doomsday. As he make his way to the restrained monster he pulls a grenade out of his belt. Once he reaches the beast he shoves a grenade in his chest.

Captain America: I'll take you out! Even if that means I go with you!

Batman: Diana! Wally! Move!

Flash is able to sprint away and Batman quickly tackles Wonder Woman out of the way. The grenade explodes but only slightly damages Doomsday... Captain America died on impact.

Spiderman: Captain! NOOOOO!

Wolverine holds Spiderman back.

Wolverine: Peter! It's not worth it! Stay over here!

Piccolo: Gohan! Now!

Gohan and Piccolo fire a Kamehameha and a Special Beam Cannon side by side at Doomsday. This puts an end to Doomsday's rampage. (Doomsday is now dead)

Spiderman: Captain and Jessica are dead! How can you just stand there!?

Spiderman drops to his knees.

Ironman: Pete... We have to keep going. We can't mourn right now.

Gohan: We had better go check on my dad and the others... Come on guys. There's still plenty of fighting left to do...

BACK TO THE BATTLE WITH CELLZA

Goku is breathing heavily and is covered in cuts and bruises.

Cellza: We are growing bored with fighting you, Goku. We aren't even using 50% of our power.

Goku: You want more of a challenge, Cellza!?

Cellza: Of course. This isn't fun anymore. I'll give you a moment to find a new way to challenge me. In the mean time I assume I could see how your friends fair with me.

Goku: Vegeta! Come with me! Thor! Superman! Can you hold him off for a bit? I have a plan.

Superman and Thor nod their heads.

Vegeta: Kakorat, it's no use. No plan you come up with is going to be enough to stop him. He's too powerful.

Goku: Vegeta, are you going to let him destroy what we hold dear without a fight!?

Vegeta: Fine! What do you have in mind Kakorat!?

Goku: Just come with me, Vegeta.

The remaining heroes that remain make their way over to the battlefield.

Thor: Where is Captain America and Spider Woman!?

Spiderman looks down...

Spiderman: They're gone...

Goku: I'm sorry for your loss. You can avenge them now. Superman and Thor will need your help to hold Cellza off for a bit while Vegeta and I fuse!

Gohan: We can try. Right guys!?

All of the other heroes get ready to fight.

Cellza: Oh this is going to be fun...

Goku: Thank you all. We won't let you down.

Cellza: Goku, carry on. I told you I bore easily.

Goku leads the way as they fly off.

Gohan: Alright Cellza! We're here!

Cellza: We find it adorable that all of these little men in tights really think they can stop us. We can assure you... We are nothing like anything you have ever seen before and we are going to kill you.

Gohan: I can assure you that you'll be surprised, Cellza. They're a lot tougher than you think.

Everyone runs towards Cellza and attacks him. Despite being hit from all angles Cellza seems untouched. He powers up and throws all of the heroes off of him at once.

Cellza: Now you have really agitated us...

Cellza starts throwing ki-blasts and hitting several heroes at once. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten attempt to engage with Cellza but are brutally taken down as well.

Cellza: You are no match for us! We told you! There is no sense in trying!

Cellza forms a massive death ball. All of the heroes look on in desperation.

Batman: What are we up against?

Green Lantern: Everyone had better get close to me now!

Only Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Spiderman, and Ironman were able to be protected by Green Lantern's shield, but they are still injured. Green Lantern's defense was not strong enough to completely deflect the attack, but it was enough to keep them safe. Superman and Thor were able to get out of the attacks range. The others are dead.

Spiderman: Ugh... Ton... Tony

Ironman: Yeah, Pete?

Spiderman: This is it, huh?

Ironman: It's lookin' that way buddy. I'm sorry.

Cellza walks up to Spiderman and opens his hand to form a ki-blast.

Cellza: We are going to finally shut that pathetic little mouth.

Piccolo: Wait... Do you sense that?

Cellza quickly turns around.

Cellza: What is that? Who could that possibly be!?

Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) arrives and lands directly in front of Cellza.

Gogeta: What's the matter Cellza? Are you worried?

Cellza: I see you've fused... Where are the other two!?

Gogeta begins to walk forward and Cellza backs up with every step he takes.

Gogeta: I have a feeling you're about to find out where they are.

Cellza keeps stepping back until Superman and Thor each grab one of his arms.

Cellza: Ahh! What are you doing!?

Gogeta: I am Gogeta! And I am the one who will destroy you!

Gogeta grabs Cellza by the neck and begins to float as Superman and Thor let go of his arms.

Cellza: What are you going to do!? Unhand me!

Gogeta tosses Cellza into the air and as he comes down he catches him with a swift kick. As Cellza is plummeting to the ground Gogeta then hits him with a Big Bang Kamehameha. Cellza begins to get up but Superman freezes his feet to the ground.

Cellza: What is this!?

Gogeta: It's over... Give up.

BABIDI IS LOOKING ON FROM A DISTANCE

Babidi: No! This can't be happening! This can't be the extent of Cellza's power!

BACK TO THE BATTLE

Gogeta: Good reddens...

Gogeta directs his hand at Cellza, but is taken off guard by the fact that Cellza is laughing.

Gogeta: What... What are you laughing at?

A blinding light flashes as Cellza reaches his perfect form.

Cellza: Ha! Now I am truly unstoppable!

Cellza begins to walk towards Gogeta as he assumes his stance.

Cellza: We believe your time is running out...

Gogeta: What do you mean?

The fusion immediately splits. (Goku and Vegeta are still Super Saiyan 4's)

Goku: Damn it!

Vegeta: Got anymore wise ideas Kakorat?

Goku: Not at the moment...

Cellza: We just want Goku, Vegeta... You can have a seat and watch like the others.

Vegeta: I will not have you make a mockery of me, Cellza! I am the prince of all Saiyans!

Vegeta charges Cellza, but is immediately stopped by a shot to the stomach. Vegeta powers down to his base form as he hits the ground followed by Cellza shooting a death beam through his chest.

Vegeta: Not again...

Vegeta is now dead.

Goku: Vegeta! No!

Goku flies at him as Thor and Superman do the same. Cellza is able to defend all 3 of their attacks at once.

Meanwhile...

Ironman: Peter, I just had an idea.

Spiderman: You better say it quick, Tony. They're getting crushed out there.

Green Lantern: It better be good. They need a miracle out there.

Ironman: I can't move but the amplifier ray I created is in one of the compartments of my suit.

Spiderman: And you're just now telling me this!?

Ironman: I wasn't sure if it would work on them. It has only been tested on humans, never an alien of any kind.

Green Lantern: What is an amplifier ray!?

Ironman: You'll find out soon enough.

Spiderman: So should I just go out there and shoot one of them!?

Ironman: Basically... it's our only hope at this point.

Gohan finds the energy to stand.

Gohan: Listen, guys I only have 5 senzu beans left...

Ironman: My suit is too damaged, so I'll be no help out there. You 5 take them. They need all the help they can get.

Goten: They're going to need all the help they can get!

Trunks: Damn you Cellza! You killed my father! This has to end now!

Green Lantern: I'll do whatever it takes to help.

BACK TO THE BATTLE WITH CELLZA

Goku, Thor, and Superman are all badly injured but still fighting.

Cellza: Won't you 3 ever give up!?

Thor: We shall never give up to the likes of you!

Superman: Our universes are depending on us to stop you and that's exactly what we plan to do!

Gohan: Hey Cellza! I think it's time to end this!

Cellza: Oh look Goku! It's your son!

Gohan: Now!

Gotenks charges Cellza while Spider-Man shoots Goku with the amplifier ray.

Cellza: What is this!?

Goku begins to yell and a red aura begins to surround his body.

Superman: What's happening to him!?

With a flash of light Goku becomes visible again, but now as a full-powered Super Saiyan 4.

Cellza tosses Gotenks to the side to take a look at Goku.\

Cellza: You'll need more than that, Goku...

Goku teleports behind Cellza and catches him with a right hook that sends him flying. Spider-Man spins a web that catches him and pulls him back into Thor so he can strike him with his hammer. That is then followed by Superman kneeing Cellza in the stomach. Green Lantern catches Cellza in mid-air using his ring. Gohan and Goku take a step back and perform a Father-Son Kamehameha wave that obliterates Cellza.

Goku drops to a knee and everyone runs to his side.

Gohan: Dad, are you okay!?

Goku goes back to his base form.

Goku: Yeah, I'm fine. That just took a lot out of me.

Goten and Trunks separate bodies and Spiderman then runs to Ironman.

Ironman: You guys did it! I'm so proud of you, Pete.

Spiderman: I didn't do much, really. I'm just glad I could help.

Thor comes to Ironman's side, lifts him up, and puts his arm around his neck.

Goku: Thank you all. We could have never done this without you. I'm sorry Cellza killed so many of your friends...

Ironman: It's not your fault, Goku. They died protecting everything they hold dear. That's how they would have wanted to go.

Babidi: H... H... How did you defeat Cellza? I had the perfect plan...

Trunks walks up to Babidi.

Trunks: You had my father killed...

Trunks puts his hand to Babidi's face.

Trunks: Now I'm going to kill you.

Trunks disposes of Babidi with a single ki-blast and drops to his knees. Goku walks up behind him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

Goku: We'll get your father back, Trunks. Don't worry.

Goku turns around to the others.

Goku: We will get everyone back. We just have to work together...


End file.
